


Conflict and Comfort

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kishru finally accepts Ananke's offer to make her a unique dress. During their fitting session she reveals to him why she had been so reluctant in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict and Comfort

Neither troll has said anything for a while, only the sea-dweller’s humming and quiet shifting of delicate fabric echoing through the room. Ananke worked quickly, pinning fabric in just the right places as his friend had started to fidget. His measurements had been perfect, but of course some quick alterations would make the garment fit flawlessly. A weighty sigh from the brown-blood drew his concern so he took a break from adjusting the skirt and sat back on his heels.

“What is it, Kishru?”

She didn’t say anything at first, merely chewing on her bottom lip and avoiding his gaze.

“I just..I don’t really think I have the figure for this kind of thing…”

“Whatever do you mean, Love?”

“Well, I don’t have nice curves or a very feminine shape in general…not like Tanore..she’s so gorgeous, I don’t see how you can stand to trouble yourself trying to make a girl that looks like this..into something beautiful.”

Gesturing to herself as she spoke and looking at herself in the mirror, for once her usual smile was lost in the overwhelming sense of disappointment. The violet-blood barely held back his own frown, not wanting to reinforce a negative atmosphere. A reassuring smile instead was what he gave the other as he stood to meet her eye.

“Kishru, there is no special formula for femininity, nor is there any standard body type for women or men. Everyone has their own shape and expresses themselves in their own way.”

Taking her hand gently he gave it a squeeze as he continued.

“If you are healthy and you are comfortable in your body, then it is perfect. Nobody else’s standards matter. And I am not making you beautiful, my dear. I am merely making it easier for you to see just how beautiful you have always been.”

Kishru leaned forward, letting her forehead rest on his shoulder as she unsuccessfully tried to hold back the tears that had made her vision blurry. A few sniffles later she was smiling again, more radiantly than he could recall ever seeing.

“Thanks..c-can I have a tissue? I don’t want to ruin the fabric before it’s even finished.”

They shared a lighthearted laugh and he complied with her request. It wasn’t long before he had finished pinning the dress and had her take it off. They agreed to meet in a few nights when it was completed for a final fitting and she gathered her things to leave. Before she walked out though, Ananke stopped her.

“Oh, and if anyone ever says you are anything less than a lovely woman, they are not even worthy of looking at you.”

Kishru couldn’t turn away quickly enough to hide the color that sprang to her cheeks and ears.


End file.
